This invention relates generally to an aircraft cargo system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a buffer stop assembly for use in an aircraft cargo system.
The aerial delivery of supplies to a ground based area is well known. Often the container delivery system (CDS) is used to accomplish such aerial deliveries. The container delivery system comprises an aircraft configured to include an aerial delivery rail system that include floor having parallel forward to aft rails, parallel rows of forward to aft rollers and a center channel therebetween. The side rails, rollers and center channel extend from a door in the aft section of the aircraft toward the front. See, for example, Technical Outline T. O. 1C-130A-9, Section VIIC for more information.
The supplies are enclosed within a net or xe2x80x9ccontainerxe2x80x9d that is attached to a folded parachute canopy. The container and canopy are attached to a base or skidboard. Each base with attached container and canopy is loaded into the aircraft and slid forward on the rollers. The first container moves forward to contact a forward stop. Each subsequent container moves forward to contact the preceding container. Each container is secured to the aircraft to prevent shifting during flight.
During use the aircraft flies to a desired drop off point. The aircraft aft section door is opened, each container restraint is loosened and the containers are moved rearward on the rails to gravity exit from the aircraft. Once outside the aircraft, the canopy deploys and the container descends to the ground.
A CDS container can weigh up to 2,328 pounds and some aircraft can hold a total of 16 containers for a maximum cargo load of 37,248 pounds. The forward stop must prevent this load from shifting forward during flight to prevent damage to the aircraft and injury to the flight crew. It should be noted that the forward stop must be capable of preventing forward movement of the entire container cargo even when the cargo is under an acceleration of three times the force of gravity.
Currently, the forward stop is constructed from two type IV aerial delivery pallets permanently configured in an L-shape. While the type IV forward stop was successful, its configuration was bulky and difficult to transport. In addition, type IV aerial delivery panels are no longer manufactured and have become very difficult to procure. Therefore, a forward stop utilizing such panels can not presently be manufactured.
The invention in a preferred form is a buffer stop assembly for use as a forward stop in an aircraft. The inventive buffer stop assembly can be used without requiring changes to aircraft presently configured for the container delivery system. The buffer stop assembly comprises a horizontal member preferably including a type V aerial delivery panel extrusion having a side rail, strut support, and end member mounted to each side and roller pads mounted to the lower surface. The side rails and roller pads are configured and positioned to interact with existing rails, rollers and center channel of the aircraft aerial delivery rail system.
A vertical member preferably including a second type V panel extrusion is arranged substantially vertically and perpendicularly to the horizontal panel. The vertical member comprises an end member and sidepiece mounted to each side of the panel. Each sidepiece is connected by a hinge block and a compression member to a respective horizontal member side rail. A plurality of inclined struts join the perpendicular panels into a rigid assembly. A center strap bisects each planar face of the vertical panel and extends beyond the vertical panel lower edge. The center strap extending portions are mounted to an L-shaped junction.
For transportation, the struts and bolts fixing a sidepiece to its respective hinge block can be removed to allow the vertical member to pivot around the compression member to a position overlying the horizontal member. Naturally, the folded position uses considerably less valuable aircraft cargo space than the extended position. When the buffer stop assembly is to be used as a forward stop, the vertical panel is extended around the pivot, each strut is reinstalled between the two panels and the side pieces are bolted to their respective hinge blocks. The extended buffer stop assembly is placed on the aircraft with the vertical panel facing aft, the horizontal member facing forward and with the roller pads positioned over the rollers. The buffer stop assembly is pushed forward to a desired position. In this position, existing aircraft rail system detents will lock into indents in each side rail. If further restraint is needed, a xe2x80x9cHxe2x80x9d block or the L-shaped junction can be bolted to the existing aircraft center channel. Alternatively, or in addition thereto, devises can be mounted to the buffer stop assembly and attached via tie-downs to aircraft mounted anchor points.
An object of the invention is to provide a buffer stop assembly using commercially available panel extrusions.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container delivery system forward restraint which can be folded for ease of transportation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a buffer stop assembly that can restrain a load of more than 30,000 pounds from forward movement during rapid deceleration.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a buffer stop assembly comprising commercially available aerial delivery panels which can be used in existing aircraft aerial delivery rail systems.